


恶友

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空校园，脏话预警





	恶友

罗渽民将刚过及格线的考卷揉着塞进抽屉里。  
秋老虎时节的太阳异常毒辣，学生们被浑身上下被化纤制的校服捂到发热流汗，头顶的吊扇仍旧快速旋转看不见扇叶，他烦躁地挠挠后脑勺的头发，每根发丝似乎都黏上了汗水。  
实在想不到该做点什么，最终他选择趴在桌子上睡觉，可刚趴着没多久脑袋被一坨纸打中，他啧一声抬起了头。  
“黄仁俊，你又发什么神经？”  
被责怪的人死皮赖脸趴在走廊窗台上，罗渽民所在的2班有几个男男女女们的暗恋黄仁俊，此刻都热情地朝他挥手，黄仁俊那标志的小虎牙亮出来的时候罗渽民仿佛能看见几位暗恋者被咬破的红色心脏，还在鲜活跳动着。  
“走了罗渽民。”黄仁俊指指外面，“李东赫那边需要帮忙。”  
罗渽民听罢紧了紧拳头，最近李东赫惹的麻烦可真够多，他慢慢站起来拉扯短袖校服，试图抚平上面的些许褶皱，黄仁俊最受不了这人啰里八嗦的样子，对此罗渽民的解释是打架的时候校服要漂亮地飞起来。  
黄仁俊第323次感慨：罗渽民这位臭屁美男，一天到晚也就只会说屁话了。  
两人赶到学校后门废弃仓库时，李东赫已经被对方的人提着领子质问着什么，罗渽民见了对方凶神恶煞的脸脑子一充血冲上去打人，忘了来的路上黄仁俊嘱咐的先谈判原则，面前的人都快要挨揍了，哪儿还能管那么多。  
三个人始终抗不过对面十余人，打趴下几个之后还有几人在往前冲，姗姗来迟的李帝努从他们后面出现，朝两人脖子上就是一记手刀，黑色的无袖背心露出他手臂紧绷的肌肉，定时定质的锻炼让他在打架方面柔韧有余，战斗力属于四人里最高。  
缺点就是这人每次都来得迟，四人里李帝努的包袱最重，全年级优等生以外还担任学生会要职，每天都忙得要命，等听到谁打架了这边都已经干得热火朝天的地步。李帝努对此露出标准乖巧学生的样子笑着解释：“就想看你们多挨会儿揍，我再来救人就显得挺帅的。”  
李东赫第606次感慨：李帝努这位不知道在想什么的帅哥，是缺少社会的毒打，因为现在暂时没人打得过他。  
打不过李帝努，三个人嘴巴倒是能说过李帝努，就连那位刚分手的前女友都能把李帝努说得一愣一愣的。  
两人分手的原因很清楚明了，刚开始前女友还觉得作为优等生的李帝努会打架是十分帅气的事，可时间一长才发现这人脑袋里除了学习，大概就他那三个哥们儿最重要了。  
吵架分手那天是在学校食堂，女生要求三个哥们儿滚一边去，男生们不敢造次，乖乖移动到隔壁桌去，毫不犹豫地抛弃了嘴里还包着饭不知道情况的人。前女友胃不好，吃饭时也要拿着她那粉红色的保温杯，那天她没有去打饭，而是直直地将保温杯砸在桌子上，吓得周围人全是一抖，无奈修罗场的气氛实在严重，没人敢说话。  
“身体不舒服？多喝热水。”  
女生听了气不打一出来，直接指着离他们的最近的罗渽民对李帝努说：“就你那三个男朋友重要是吧，他叫你你就跟条狗似地撒欢跑，你们怎么不在一起？你、你、还有你怎么不和他在一起？干脆你们搞4P得了！”  
李东赫一口饭喷出来，散了几颗落在对面罗渽民的盘子里，罗渽民一脸云淡风轻地把李东赫喷出来那几粒饭挑出来归还给李东赫，慢得像在寺庙里修炼功夫，最后他将筷子放下，回道：  
“欸小静，我们不好这口啊。”  
那天最终还是以女生气走为结局不了了之，李帝努后来的确没和她在一起了。  
同时那天黄仁俊不合时宜地说了句挺好，引得其他三个人转头来看着他，以为黄仁俊有那方面癖好要拉着人下水。完全不知道他们心里活动的黄仁俊头也不抬，将菜和着白饭舀起喂进嘴巴里，李东赫不耐烦地问他到底要说什么，那人才匆匆吞下了饭。  
“两个月以后我就要去封闭培训，打算走艺术生了。”  
“你们知道的，我文化课成绩很一般，也不是我想走的路线，所以和爸妈吵了几架……”  
“也被打了不是吗？”李帝努没心没肺地端着盘子挪过来，“我记得有几次看到你腿上和胳膊上都有淤青。”  
黄仁俊淡定地点点头，几个人一起沉默了，偌大的食堂人流不断，他们只觉得吵闹。

对于黄仁俊要走艺体生的结果是，伤感过一个中午以后，下午他们四个就接着去凑热闹打架了。  
只是每个人回手的力度都变得更大，年轻人的体力爆发如同夏天的阳光一般猛烈，到最后还是最感性的黄仁俊戳破了每个人心中所想。  
“以后又不是见不到了，我集训一学期就会回来准备考试，到时候还能再见！”  
于是作为四人帮的老大便组了一场路边摊的饭局，三人爽快应约，四个人按照约定翘掉晚自习将校服塞进书包抱在怀里，缩在小小的塑料凳上等着老板的烧烤，罗渽民负责买啤酒，一人两瓶摆在各自脚边。他们聊着最近的趣事，在烧烤端上来后一起打开瓶盖，不顾液化的水滴和白色泡沫流进手心黏糊糊的，碰着酒杯便闷下几口。  
“欸，街对面那个是不是你们的教务主任啊？”热心的烧烤摊老板指指不远处别着红色袖套的人，李帝努还在虚着眼睛看，罗渽民已经在大叫快跑，黄仁俊大方扔给老板200块钱撒腿就跑。  
啤酒留在嘴里的味本来就不好，后面听到呵斥的声音又让人觉得恶心眩晕，关键时刻李帝努还算厚道，一手拉一个使劲往前冲，掉在后面的李东赫觉得不舒服放慢了脚步，快要被教务主任追赶上来，在李帝努大吼分开跑之后，罗渽民与李东赫默契地四目相对，前者歪着嘴一笑，朝李东赫挥了挥手便飞快跑远了。  
要说不厚道之人非罗渽民莫属，李东赫在第二天放学后愤愤地赶着检讨，晚自习结束已经是9点，教务主任和班主任准点杀到班上按住李东赫，逼着人留下写好检讨书才放他一马。  
“你们这些孩子真是不像话。”  
李东赫一遍写一遍小声嗤笑，长这么大自己都还不明白什么叫“像话”。  
手中的笔停顿一会儿又飞舞一会儿，五千字检讨不算好写，他只好故意拖慢速度，盘算着自己不着急回家，有儿有女的老师们也会着急，果不其然在分针指向6时教务主任便不耐烦了，迅速收好他的检讨书让李东赫明天去办公室接着写。  
李东赫吹着口哨跑下楼时回头往教学楼看了一眼，自己所在的3班已经关上了灯，所有房间都变得黑漆漆的，白天还热热闹闹的教室现在全部无声融进锈红的天空里，想着最近发生的一切，他心里忽然空了一块。  
“不走还在这儿发什么呆啊？”  
身后响起他最不想见的罗渽民的声音，男生双手插进裤袋里吊儿郎当地站在不远处看着自己，李东赫要紧牙关，差点把罗渽民当场手撕了。  
“你又在这儿干嘛？”  
罗渽民笑：“看看你检讨写得怎么样了。”  
李东赫气得差点闷出一口血，他闭着眼睛都能想象出罗渽民现在的笑容，花痴他的人会说好帅，只有李东赫会骂他恶心，顺着自己心意脱口而出后李东赫朝学校大门走去，罗渽民赶紧跟在后面小跑，一口一个李大爷地喊得不亦乐乎。  
“罗渽民我操你大爷！”李东赫忍不住转身骂道，罗渽民狗腿地赶紧跑上来揽住他的肩膀，夏夜里身体因为汗水变得黏腻，李东赫挣扎无果后便任由他搂着。  
“这件事不能怪我啊，你自己酒量不好的嘛，我也是昨天才知道的。”  
“傻逼。”  
李东赫肚子很饿，搜刮着骂人的话都想不起来什么。罗渽民似乎知道他会饿，从书包里拿出一包浪味仙，还把上面的小天使涂成棕色，说要送给他赔罪。  
“去你妈的。”李东赫把浪味仙丢在地上往对面的超市走，他刚好赶上最后几秒的绿灯跑过了街，回头的时候已经是车辆在移动了，罗渽民就不紧不慢的站到街沿，注意力也不在李东赫本人身上，只是盯着那包浪味仙的小天使看，他垂下眼睛的样子很温柔，更何况还咧着嘴在笑。  
最后罗渽民举起那包浪味仙遮住了脸。  
他在吻那个小天使，然后自顾自地拆开包装开始吃起来。  
绿灯再次亮起，李东赫红着脸转身进了超市。  
真是交友不慎，交到一个恋物癖神经病了，李东赫想。他拨开超市门帘，冷气扑面而来，稍微冷却了些脸上的温度，他走到泡面区域拿过一碗辛拉面，走到收银台时罗渽民把他挤到一旁，甜甜地对阿姨笑道：“阿姨，我还要拿一碗辛拉面，我先付给你两碗的钱吧。”  
被面前少年笑容蛊惑的阿姨乐呵呵地答应了，在扫码过后李东赫夺过辛拉面去饮水机处接水，直到罗渽民坐到身边的座位来他都没说话，罗渽民也不闹腾了，跟着他安静下来，塑料叉子插在盖子上望着玻璃窗外的街景。  
“你的差不多好了吧？”罗渽民努努嘴，李东赫白了他一眼打开了自己的方便面纸盖，叉子一点一点地绕着面搅散调料，热腾腾的水汽扑在他的额头上很快有了几滴水珠，罗渽民不知从哪里拿出一张纸巾，伸手帮他抹去水珠，李东赫还是没理他。  
“你还在生气啊？”罗渽民还抱着浪味仙不放，李东赫嫌弃地瞥了瞥他怀里的棕色皮肤小天使，始作俑者这才反应过来，“我可没开你肤色玩笑啊！我没那个意思！”  
李东赫呵呵以作回应，罗渽民赶紧解释：“真的真的！我抽屉里还有三包，仁俊那包我涂黄了，帝努那包我用修改液给他再涂白了点，我是想分开送给你们的啊。”  
李东赫又差点把面吐出来，气也不是，笑也不是：“罗渽民，你真该上医院看看脑子是不是有毛病。”  
被说的人笑笑，眼睛扫过额前的黑发，弓着腰问道：“不生气啦？”  
“你自己那包呢？”  
“什么也没涂呢，肤色不正匹配吗？”  
“……滚滚滚。”

次日中午，四人原本约着一起出来吃午饭，怎么都等不到李东赫，李帝努提议赶紧去找人，黄仁俊返回教室，李帝努返回校园，罗渽民则负责在外面的小餐馆里找找人。熙熙攘攘的小街道上全是学生，罗渽民没由来觉得心慌，相同的校服为寻人增加了不小的难度，他走到更深的小巷子去时听到了几声闷响，跑去的时候李东赫已经倒在地上了。  
罗渽民二话不说直接冲上去揍人，奈何一对四体力吃不消，被揍得鼻青脸肿的时候罗渽民吐了口血沫，心想以后还真得跟着李帝努好好练练了，免得连地上这个傻逼都保护不好。  
趁他意识恍惚的时候中间有人捞起他的右手臂一扭，疼得人直接叫出声来，笑声中罗渽民才意识到这是之前打过照面的人回来泄愤，跪在地上看见李东赫慢慢睁开眼睛仍是动弹不的样子，手指微微动着。被扔在地上的时候罗渽民的手臂已经失去了知觉，待四个人离开之后他拖着身子爬到李东赫那边，面前的人闭着眼睛紧蹙眉头，嘴里喃喃着。  
“东赫……你醒醒。”  
“好疼啊。”李东赫圆圆的鼻头可怜地动了动，小声道，“罗渽民，我的腿好疼啊……”  
罗渽民用左手揉揉他的脑袋，吃力地从口袋里拿出手机来给黄仁俊打电话，李东赫断断续续的痛苦呻吟就在耳边，挠得罗渽民心里难受极了，他只好凑过去吻吻李东赫的鼻尖，又吻吻皱成一团的眉心，直到有人向他们冲来时罗渽民才失去了意识。  
再醒来的时候罗渽民被站在床边的父母痛骂，隔壁床是李东赫一家，正一脸愧疚地看着罗渽民。两个伤员手和腿疼得不行，父母们终究是心疼，又开始一轮嘘寒问暖，罗渽民看着觉得失笑，扭头看看李东赫那边，似乎以及被家长痛斥过，眼睛和鼻子都红红的。医生说需要留院几天观察，晚上有护士轮守问题不大，父母听后和儿子们商量决定回家，这下晚上八九点的时间两人就已经躺腻了。  
“仁俊说明天会来看我们，”  
“哦。”罗渽民漫不经心地应道，“还疼吗？”  
李东赫没看他，吸了吸鼻子：“疼，疼死了。”  
罗渽民翻下床，他以为自己只是手臂受伤了，没想到浑身已经到了疼得几乎动弹的地步，他咬着牙走到李东赫床边坐着。  
“我也疼呢，这次是不是就扯平了？”  
“扯平个鬼。”  
“不过在医院不也挺好，你暂时不用写检讨了。”  
“说不定回去就是两份检讨了。”李东赫声音嗡嗡得像只蚊子，罗渽民凑近了才听得真切，标志性的咧嘴笑容又朝他露出来。  
“倒也是。”  
李东赫转头看笑得温柔的人，他想罗渽民真像夕阳里被扭曲过的空气那样不真切，模模糊糊地惹得人心里烦闷。  
“欸罗渽民。”  
“嗯？”  
“你认真和我说说。”  
“嗯？”  
“你脑子到底有没有问题啊？”  
罗渽民觉得莫名其妙，微笑消失在嘴边，问道是什么意思。  
李东赫自顾自地说着：“刚好在医院，我劝你检查一下脑子比较……喂你干嘛！”  
面前的人甩掉拖鞋跪跨到李东赫身上，一个屋的几个床位还拉着帘子没有声响，罗渽民用左手去拉上半边帘子，李东赫压低了声音问道：“你又发什么疯？”  
“我脑子有问题，东赫你为什么这样问？”  
说着罗渽民弯下腰来呼吸几乎要和李东赫的交融在一起，杏眼直直地望进李东赫的眼里，黑色瞳仁在昏暗灯光里发亮。李东赫这才觉得完蛋，他掉进了陷阱里，罗渽民在逼他说出心事。  
被压迫的人两手抵着罗渽民的身子偏过头去，罗渽民使劲下沉身体，李东赫终究没能对抗过上方人的力量。  
李东赫紧闭上眼睛，罗渽民的嘴唇落在他的脸颊上立刻分开了。  
“李东赫，那天晚上我还做得不够明显吗？”  
“你在说什么，我听不懂。”  
罗渽民失笑，伸出左手去抚着他的脸，一如中午那般轻柔。  
“我这样吻巧克力肤色的小天使，这样吻你，是什么意思你还没明白吗？”  
李东赫终于转过头来，喉结上下滚动，他逼迫着自己去和罗渽民的那双眼睛对抗。  
“不明白。”  
罗渽民的眼睛从李东赫脸上移走，嘴角都垮了下去，李东赫心里舒服了，悄悄勾着嘴角笑，甜腻腻地又说起话来。  
“还没明白啊，傻逼。”  
罗渽民惊诧地转头，眯着眼睛再次俯下身来与李东赫嘴碰嘴，李东赫干脆张开嘴引他进来，两人迅速吻得难舍难分。李东赫双臂小心翼翼地环过上方人的肩膀，摸了摸他的背后滑到身下，笑起来的瞬间两人停止了接吻。  
“幺儿，这里硬了啊？”李东赫甜味的声音压低了响在罗渽民耳边，罗渽民干脆也笑嘻嘻地用左手去抚他的身下。  
“三弟，你也硬了啊？”  
他们很久没有用过这个称呼了，这还是四人刚称兄道弟的时候取的小名，黄仁俊是大哥，李帝努是二哥，李东赫是三弟，罗渽民则成了幺儿。  
李东赫稍稍抬身去吻罗渽民，罗渽民恼着自己残了一只手不方便，只好低下身子让李东赫躺平了接吻。  
现在要说他其实舍不得李东赫再难受，那人大概也不会相信。  
在罗渽民的嘴唇转移到李东赫的耳后和脖子的时候，李东赫的手已经不老实地褪去两人的裤子，炙热碰撞的瞬间他们倒吸了一口气，贴在一起上下撸动时罗渽民轻轻咬住了李东赫的锁骨磨，李东赫拼命压低音量喘息。欲望紧贴在一起的感觉实在很好，只是肩膀处的微疼让李东赫想骂娘，可他从不对着罗渽民骂娘，罗阿姨多好一人啊，和她这混蛋儿子完全不一样。现在李东赫就穿着阿姨送的一套小熊睡衣，罗渽民还在他耳边夸他穿着可爱。  
念及此李东赫加快了手中的速度，哼哼地射了出来，他眼角涌出泪水，罗渽民伸舌头舔去的时候也射了出来，随后整个人的重量都压到了李东赫身上。  
“死开。”  
“那不行。”罗渽民侧过身子，右臂执着的放在李东赫胸口，“今晚我要陪你。”  
李东赫伸手扯过纸去擦两人肚子上的白浊，罗渽民闭着眼睛寻着记忆去胡乱吻着李东赫脸上的伤疤和痣，一点一点的温热落下，李东赫的手几乎都快拿不动那几张纸巾了。  
“是不是仁俊说要去考艺体生，你也开始动摇了？”  
李东赫停下手中的动作，抬头看了一眼罗渽民，又把头埋进对方的肩窝。  
“嗯。”  
罗渽民不是傻子，他知道李东赫还在犹豫，而他自己也不知道要怎么办，未来的路似乎还在一片昏暗里，他们怎么挥臂都拨不开那片雾。李东赫没再说话，扔掉纸后挨着罗渽民睡着了。两个男生挤在一张床上自然睡不好，李东赫先醒来，不知几点，环顾四周又觉得好笑，自己伤了左腿，罗渽民伤了右手，合着都能成身残志坚兄弟了。  
他悄悄去看还闭着眼的罗渽民，长长的睫毛不安分地动着，他知道罗渽民醒了，可还是伸出了手去。  
罗渽民迅速抬手去抓李东赫的，末了将他的手捏紧放在自己胸口，扑通扑通地响。  
“东赫。”  
他叫他的时候声音懒洋洋的，还带着点不易察觉的黏腻撒娇，李东赫有些不稳地嗯了一声，罗渽民还是没睁开眼睛，似乎还没有睡够。  
“我抓着你呢。”

Fin


End file.
